Alley Antics
by TheOnlySinfulOne
Summary: Here, have some Nellis. I don't why I wrote this, I suppose I was just compelled to, and I really am not sure what to put for a summary. It really has no plot or anything. Mostly just pure smut.


"Oh...! Oh, Nick!" The brunette moaned desperately, panting heavily, close to his climax. It was too much to bear; the black-haired conman was good. "Nick, Nick, Niiiick!" He went limp against the brick wall just as Nick's mouth left his erection and he squirted his warm seed everywhere. Splatters of white on the ground, bits of the liquid dribbling down his legs and dripping.

Nick was leant back, satisfied at the outcome, before stripping his white suit off, along with shoes and shirt. He discarded it all, and Ellis eyed the erection the conman had before smiling knowingly.

The conman loved that he didn't have to say a word and the mechanic still knew what he was thinking. He quickly pinned his lover, lifting the younger's legs up to have them wrap around his waist.

Something just felt so...naughty, and yet so good for the conman to be fucking his newly found lover senseless in an alley in a damn apocalypse.

Nick gave his lover a feral look, pushing into Ellis completely. He stroked the mechanic's cheek soothingly at the yelp of pain the brunette let out.

"Ow, Nick. OW!" He cried, hands tightly gripping the dark-haired male's shoulders. He was 'hushed' as lips were pressed hotly and roughly against his as a distraction.

During this, Nick began to move, giving a quick pound in and out. He continued doing this despite yelps from his lover, who was burying his whole face in the other's shoulder now.

"Please, ow, gentl- ohhh! Oh, mah God, fuck...yes, that feels good!" Ellis had been protesting due to the unbearable pain, but when pleasure was mixed with it he moaned quite loudly, though still had to fight the urge to wince at the pain.

He shivered slightly when he felt hands runs along his chest, down his sides; back up again, and wrapping around his back for support. Ellis had nothing to brace himself on, other than the wall, and that was leaving scrapes on his back, on his arms, and his hands. But he ignored the pain of this as well.

The sex was pleasurable, so he really didn't give a flying fuck about a few cuts and scrapes off a brick wall. Plus, the mechanic knew that chances were the zombies had done much worse. It was just lucky that none of said zombies had bothered them yet. The mindless beings simply wandered by, probably taking most of the muffled sounds or loud groans and moans to be other infected.

Well, chances were that they also might've smelled a little 'rancid'. There wasn't exactly running water during a fuckin' zombie apocalypse after all!

Nick was making a few grunting sounds as he thrust in and out of Ellis at a frantic pace, racking both of their bodies violently. This was the first time they'd made love and he was going to make it good, and long. "Fuck, Ellis, oh yeah…" He ground out, moaning.

"Ha, ahh! Oh, oh God, fuck, harder…please, Nick." Ellis pleaded, body shivering violently as he once again climaxed. "Oh…"

But Nick wasn't done. He gritted his teeth together; eyes clenched shut, and pounded harder than ever into the brown-haired mechanic. He came soon after Ellis had, leaving the two sweaty and panting. Gently, the conman let Ellis down to steady his wobbly legs. He supported him still, but he wasn't holding him up like before.

"Holy shi' Nick…" Ellis murmured awkwardly, staring at the ground and innocently poking his fingers together. "Tha' had to be the best thing I ever did." And he meant it, that felt so amazing; he could almost still feel the sparks and the heat in his chest going off. There was no other feeling like it.

Nick just smirked in response, and gently placed a kiss on Ellis' forehead before embracing the mechanic gently. "I love you." He whispered in the other's ear, before going to get his clothes once he was sure Ellis could stand alright. He quickly gathered them and started dressing, as he was sure he heard footsteps and maybe even voices.

Ellis was quick to follow the example, though a little more sorely from the scrapes and the rough sex. He cautiously pulled his shirt on, frowning when he realized it didn't cover the scrapes going from his upper arm and down across his elbow on both arms. He then proceeded to put his boxers on swiftly as Nick just finished buttoning his shirt and slipping on his suit jacket.

Once they were fully dressed, the young mechanic fussing a little with his coveralls, headed back toward the safe room only to bump into Rochelle. She looked concerned.

"You boys okay? I heard a lot of racket." The kindly woman asked, smiling at the two as Ellis continued to fidget with his coveralls. Once he was satisfied he looked to Rochelle with a big grin, before speaking.

"We're fine, jus'…um, well, nothing really. Let's go back to the safe room, 'kay, Ro?" He suggested, watching as the woman nodded slightly. She seemed unsure of what she was just told, but nonetheless she turned and headed to the safe room. Ellis reached a hand out to Nick, which the conman only slightly reluctantly took hold of. Together, they walked back, breaking apart when they entered the room after Rochelle.

Coach was sitting on a dusty, probably bug-filled couch. The thought made Nick's face scrunch up in disgust, but he quickly brushed it off as Ellis went to look for something. No doubt something to clean himself up, after the fun they'd just had. They didn't exactly think to bring anything with them to clean up their mess.

Nick walked quickly past Coach and Rochelle now, stretching and yawning, "I think I'm gonna hit the hay, wake me when it's my turn for watch." He said, stepping into one of the rooms and crashing on the bed there. He had started to doze off slightly, until of course a certain mechanic burst into the room and flopped into the bed next to him just a few minutes later.

"Hey, Nick, you fell asleep on me…" He said with a frown, "I never got to say I love ya too." He grinned goofily now when his half-asleep lover rolled over to stare at him. "Well… I love ya too, Nick!" He practically glomped the man, wrapping his arms around him, though he winced slightly at his scrapes. "Rochelle asked me 'bout my scrapes, and I claimed a Charger got me…"

Nick groaned, "Get to the point, overalls. I'm extremely tired. You woke me."

Ellis' happy façade melted away a little, but he fully recovered with another grin, before snuggling in next to Nick and pulling the blankets over them both. "I'm sleepin' wit' you tonight." He declared.

It wasn't long before Nick and Ellis had both dozed off. Rochelle peeked in to check on them both, a motherly instinct of hers, before smiling and shaking her head. "Those two…" She said, looking over to Coach, who hummed in response and looked over.

"Well, you should've known something was up with those." Coach said with a shrug, picking up his gun and reloading it with more ammo. "It might be good for Mr. Negative, I mean Nick, though. Maybe it'll bring his spirits up."

And with that, they left Ellis and Nick to get some rest while they took up watch duty until it was their turn to get some rest.


End file.
